Stalia Gone Stydia
by Milli.Stilinski.x
Summary: When something happens to Malia Stiles is left heart broken and turns to Lydia when Lydia and Stiles both realize who they love The real relationship of Stydia begins. For all the Stydia Fans Out there! xox


Chapter One - Lydia Predicted It.

Stiles walks into the classroom and sits down, looking to his right he can see Scott and looking to his left he saw Malia a couple seconds later Lydia walks in she quickly sits down behind him and began taking study notes. When the boring class of maths was over they all headed over to the library for their lunch "Where is Liam" Scott asks as Liam quickly runs in and sits down "What are we going to do? Theo took all the chimeras!" Stiles says winking in Malia's/Lydia's direction, they keep their discussion going until lunch was over. Everybody went back to class to sit yep just sit in boring english Until school was over. A couple hours after school Stiles walks into his bedroom quickly sitting down and looking up some stuff on his computer "What you doing Stiles" A tough yet soft voice comes from the doorway "Nothing Much Malia" Stiles says turning around and hugging her I heard 'rumors' about the desert wolf" Malia says "your mom?!" Stiles asks still knowing the answer She nods sitting on his bed. Stiles sits down on the warm bed and hugs Malia and they both drift off. Stiles awakens to a loud scream and sees Lydia standing in his doorway letting out a big banshee scream leaving Malia on the bed blocking her ears and yelling, when Lydia stops Malia gets up and hugs Stiles "Lydia?!" Stiles yells in confusion. "I felt like something bad was going to happen to…" Lydia Stops "Who?!" Malia Yells "You, Malia I felt it" Lydia continues. Malia flinches "Stiles stay here she says while running out the door and getting greeted by Scott "Did you hear that Malia?" Scott asks as she nods her head "Lydia's Scream then yes" She runs past him then runs down the stairs with Scott following her outside. Lydia and Stiles are still sitting in his room looking out the window while accidently (not noticing) holding hands with Lydia being freaked out and Stiles worried for Both Lydia And Malia. When Malia Gets outside she brings her claws and teeth out Scott runs beside her and does the same A tall male figure comes out from behind the house attacking Scott and leaving him wounded and unable to get up "Theo?!" Scott yells as Theo scratches Malia and getting kicked by her he quickly stabs her leaving her on the ground, Up in the bedroom Stiles leaves the window and running down with Lydia he stops and the front door "Theo PLEASE STOP" He yells. Malia is being held by Theo with his sharp claws on her neck getting ready to slice it Malia begins scrambling but couldn't get out of his claws Theo guides his yellow dirty claws across her throat as well as pushing them in deep "NOOOOO" Stiles runs towards Malia as she drops to the ground with her throat slit Lydia screams and backs away tripping and sitting on the ground, While Scott gets up to chase Theo down he is already started running down the street and is already long gone "No No No No" Stiles says with tears dripping down his face "Omg" Lydia Whispers "I could of easily stopped this I knew Malia was going to" Lydia says in disbelief with her voice stopping. The Night was dark as Liam and Stilinski turned up "Oh my gosh" Stilinski says They moved Malia inside and placed her on the couch, When Liam went to get some drinks he looked at the clock "9:54pm" He whispers walking back into the lounge and sitting next to Lydia "Stiles you know I have to call the station...This is a murder" Mr Stilinski says as Stiles leans against Lydia's shoulder. Stiles stands up walks up to his room leaving the task to his dad to call the sheriff station. Lydia 'sneaks' away and walks up the stairs to see Stiles sitting on his bed "Stiles i'm sorry i knew the fate of her today" Lydia says holding herself guilty "It's not your fault Lydia" he says in anger "It's that GOD DAMN THEO" He finishes almost having a breakdown. A officer walks into his room "Stiles I need you to answer some questions" The Officer says as he walks out looking and Lydia.


End file.
